The Boston Tea Party Massacre
by Travis 5412
Summary: Ladonna and Bud along with The Tibble Twins goes to Friday Night Smackdown.
1. Chapter 1

The Boston Tea party massacre

* * *

Arthur: Do you know any friends going to WWE? They are Ladonna and Bud. The Tibble Twins will also be going there. They will be on Friday night Smackdown. I hope they will be safe in Boston. We will watch it on TV to watch them. Read about it here. Title card the story begins.

* * *

Mrs. Compson: I hope you 2 are ready for your WWE Debut.  
Ladonna: I am all packed up.  
Bud: Same here.  
Mrs. Compson: Lets get you 2 to the airport.

1 hour later they are on there way to Boston. They got to the airport in only 15 minutes. They are on the plane heading to Boston.

When they got to Boston Booker T who in Arthur he is a Bear like Brain is waiting for them.

Booker T: Welcome to Boston. I hope you 2 do well in WWE. I am the GM of Smackdown. That night they were in that stadium ready for Smackdown.

Teddy Long who is also A Bear like Brain came up to them 2.  
Teddy Long: Male Superstars over there and Divas over there. Welcome to Smackdown.

Then here came the Tibble Twins.

Tommy: I hope we do well in WWE.  
Timmy: I believe we will.

Teddy Long: Male superstars over there. I am Teddy Long welcome to Smackdown.

Buds wrestling attire is A farmer character. Same with Ladonna. While the Tibble twins was a plane Red and Blue Greco Roman style that is.

Booker T: We will begin in a half an hour. Ladonna and Bud vs The Tibble Twins are in the main event. We call it The Boston Tea Party Massacre match. It is a no hold bar pin fall anywhere match. I hope you kids do well here in WWE.

Then a half an hour Friday Night Smackdown began.

Next chapter will be longer. It will be called The Boston Massacre begins.


	2. The Boston Tea Party massacre begins

The Boston Tea party massacre

* * *

.

* * *

Booker T: Our 1st match is Team Rhode Scholars vs. Team Hell No.  
Bud: I hope Team Hell No wins. I cant stand Team Rhode Scholars.  
Booker T: Same here Bud. Now can you dig it Sukas!

That match have begun.

Ladonna: I wonder how are friends are doing?  
Bud: I wonder how are family is doing?  
Tommy: I cant wait for our match later tonight!  
Timmy: We will win! Damn! Do we shout load or what?  
Bud: No me and Ladonna will win.

Lillian Garcia: Here are your winners Team Hell No.

Bud: Well Kane and Daniel Bryan also known as team Hell No won.  
Ladonna: Lets to a bit of training as we wait for our match.  
Bud: Yeah lets go sis.  
Booker T: I can help with that. Training is good. Remember I was a Wrestler before I became a commentator. And now GM of Smackdown. After all I was 5 times 5 times WCW Champion.  
Bud: You are also a WWE Hall of Famer.  
Booker T: That is true. Yes that is how I got this ring. For the 3rd match we will have another new superstar Ralph Todd vs. The Undertaker. Now can you dig that sukas! Lets go train you 2.

Tommy: I think we need training.  
Timmy: But who will train us?  
Paul Heyman: Allow us. How about it CM Punk?  
CM Punk: Yes I will you 2. Paul Heyman here is the best manager. We tink you 2 will go far here.  
Tommy: You once owned ECW. And was once GM of this show.  
Paul Heyman: I enjoyed doing them. ECW was very good.

Paul Heyman is A Bear and CM Punk is A Rabbit. Since everyone on Arthur is Antromorphic Animals.

Booker T: You 2 are doing well. You 2 will go far here in The WWE. I can give you 2 Title shots.  
Bud: I have the Heart to become a champion.  
Ladonna: Same here.  
Booker T: Good you need Heart here in WWE. I hope that last match goes well. If it Does we can do it each time we come to Boston.

The Undertaker beat Ralph Todd.

Next chapter will be called The last match begins.


	3. The Boston Tea Masscre The match begins

The Boston Tea party massacre

* * *

.

* * *

Booker T: Ok you 4 get ready for your match. I hope this match is popular. Think of the ratings.  
Bud: I heard ratings were going back and forth. An event called the Monday night wars.  
Booker T: I was in WCW Then. Before poor managing put it out of business. I won there championship 5 times. Those were good times.  
Bud: Is there any sign off a 2nd Monday night war?  
Booker T: Not anytime soon. TNA is to small for it.

They are now ready for there match.

Lillian Garcia: This match is A Boston Massacre match is set for 1 thaw From The Farm Ladonna and Bud Compson. And from Trouble makers town The terrible Tibbles. The match have begun.

Ladonna hit Timmy in the gut with her fist. Then Bud got a chair and hit tommy on his head. Blood came out. Tommy then hit Ladonna in her back causing her to fall. She then picked up A Trash can and picked him up put him ion the trash can and closed it up then picked up a sledge hammer and hit it. Then he came back out. Timmy hit Bud with a kinzo stick. Bud then body slammed him then used the kinzo stick on him. Now the match went back stage.

JBL: Where are they going?  
Jerry Lawler: Looks like there heading back stage. It is falls count every where.  
JBL: Oh yeah.

Bud slammed Tommy into the wall. Ladonna hit Timmy with a glass bottle. Tommy hit Bud with his fist hitting his stomach. He was aiming for his balls. Bud hit Tommy in his. He fell over. Holding himself of corse then Bud hit him in his head. Ladonna hit Timmy with her right leg into his gut.

JBL: It seems to be going over well.  
Jerry Lawler: Your right.

Next chapter is called The Match ends.


	4. The End of The Match and News

The Boston Tea party massacre

* * *

Bud hit Tommy with a broom. Ladonna hit Timmy with A Cup of soda making him sticky.

Michael Cole: He will be sticky.  
JBL: Yes he will. I think he is sticky.

Tommy hit Bud with his fist into hick back then Bud hit Tommy in his nose causing blood to come out. Timmy hit Ladonna with his fist into her left ear she got mad and she hit kicked his butt. Then gave him a wedge. Tommy took a towel and whipped Bud then Bud picked up a mop and hit him with it on his head.

JBL: This match has no sign of slowing down.  
Michael Cole: I hope Ladonna and Bud win. After all the terrible Tibbles hit me on Raw.  
Jerry Lawler: We are on the same page this time.  
Michael Cole: We sure are.

Meanwhile the Tornado touched down in Elwood City. Arthur and them will be safe.

Meanwhile at the match Ladonna put Timmy in the car and flipped it over. Trapping him inside. Bud took a fork lift and ramed Tommy into boxes after he came out Bud punched him and knocked him out. They won. As in Ladonna and Bud that is.

Lillian Garcia: Here are your winners Ladonna and Bud Compson. The crowd went wild.

After the match. Booker T: Elwood City was hit by a tornado. It destroyed a school called Glenbrook.

Bud: I hope our friends are safe.  
Tommy: As long as are school is not destroye we can go back to it.  
Timmy: Yeah.  
Ladonna: I do hope they are safe.

Booker T: I sure hope they are.

They are now on there way home to see the damage in person. Next chapter the 4 return to Elwood City. It is called The Return home.


	5. The Return Home

The Boston Massacre: The Return Home

* * *

Ladonna: Lets see the damage from the Tornado.  
Bud: I am glad our schools are not destroyed or damaged.  
Ladonna : We are lucky. Lets see if our home is still standing.

Mrs. Compson met them and saw the house still standing and undamaged.

Mrs. Compson: We are lucky that the Tornado did not hit us. It was a big Tornado. It destroyed some school called Glenbrook. 6 people killed in it.  
Bud: I heard that school is A Private school. As in for the gifted.  
Mrs. Compson: You heard correct. We are all going to help with the clean up.  
Bud: Ok.

They drove to the devastated area and started to clean up so rebuilding can begin.

Ladonna: It did do a lot of damage.  
Arthur: Welcome back you 2.  
Ladonna: It is good to be home Arthur. Was it a scary day?  
Arthur: It sure was.

They worked for a while. They then ate dinner.

Ladonna: I am glad the Tornado did not hit us.  
Bud: I hope clean up repair and rebuilding does not take long.  
Ladonna: With Tornados it can take a while. But clean up can last a week or 2.  
Mrs. Compson: Clean up is going well. Get ready for your baths and bed time. School reopens tomorrow. Some of those Glenbrook students will be there until there school is rebuilt and opens back up.

They did as they were told. The next Day they went to school. After school they went to clean up that area. The End.


End file.
